


Those Two Punk Boys

by Druekee



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M, plotless porn pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Heh, we really shouldn’t be doing this,” Leon whispered, his expression excited and obviously thrilled despite the statement he just uttered under his breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Two Punk Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! First completed Dangan Ronpa fanfic!! How thrilling!
> 
> This story is pretty much just porn and the set-up for the porn, although I did have fun with it despite the general shortness and mindlessness. 
> 
> I really enjoy this pair and wanted to contribute something for it! Hope you all enjoy!

“Heh, we really shouldn’t be doing this,” Leon whispered, his expression excited and obviously thrilled despite the statement he just uttered under his breath. Mondo grinned behind him at Leon, his eyes half-lidded and cheeks flaming hot in a way that was way too cute to be gracing the high cheekbones of a rough bad-boy motorcyclist. 

“Yeah, but school assemblies are literally pointless past sophomore year, we’re not even missin’ anything good,“ Mondo replied with, grabbing Leon’s hand and racing towards his bike in the school parking lot in a newfound haste. 

The two boys stood in the school parking lot, all the security guards and teachers at the assembly, leaving the lot silent and calm, almost peaceful. Well, peaceful aside from the two rambunctious punk boys currently glued against each other on the side of a rather large motorcycle. Regardless, the sky was calm and a light breeze blew by, bringing a nice relief from the normally hot summers day. Pressing Leon against him, his hair blowing slightly in the wind, Mondo bit his lower lip and admired the fucking gorgeous piece of man stood below him. 

“Shit, you’re hot,” Mondo gracelessly mumbled, his lips slightly red from having bitten them and cheeks a lovely shade of cherry-blossom pink. Leon chuckled, puckering his lips playfully and making an obnoxious expression. Mondo laughed boisterously, shoving Leon with enough force to knock him off balance before taking a few steps toward his bike, grabbing Leon’s helmet and beginning to turn around, with a smile upon his lips. He wasn’t expecting the rough shove and joyous laughter that followed however, and dropped the helmet in surprise, glancing over at Leon with a curious gaze. 

“Are you tryin’ to pick a fight, Kuwata?” Mondo said, smiling in a vaguely suggestive manner while advancing laxly, his hands on his hips and mouth upturned. Leon grinned back, shrugging his shoulders loosely and showing his teeth. Mondo gripped the front of Leon’s shirt and pulled him close so that they were chest-to-chest, barely an inch between their faces. Leon’s breath audibly hitched, his heart rate increasing and cheeks slightly tinting at the gruff and sexy expression on Mondo’s face. 

“N-No sir, I’m not,” Leon said, his expression serious yet conveying his highly curious desire to see where this would go, having never tried this kind of thing with Mondo before. Interestingly enough, Mondo responded enthusiastically, excited about the power high he was getting already and craving more than he could possibly get in the student parking lot.

“Good boy, now get on my bike so I can make you feel good sooner,” Mondo muttered sultrily, his voice hitching slightly at the end in impatience and slight nervousness, bringing an enamored mood to Leon’s eyes, his mouth curling happily. Mondo was still anxious about being intimate with Leon, and that was enough to fill his heart with joy. 

Putting on his helmet, Leon straddled the back of the bike, gesturing for Mondo to get on as he fastened the chinstrap. Mondo hopped onto his vehicle of choice with grace and familiarity, leaving his head uncovered, as he would rather not ruin his image (and his hair). Shoving his key into the ignition, Mondo cranked up his bike, half-smiling in delight when she gave a lively roar in awakening. Shoving back his kickstand with his foot, Mondo and Leon began flying off, through the parking lot and towards the infamous hideout of the Crazy Diamonds. 

Reaching their location, the two boys hopped off the bike, Mondo removing his key and parking the vehicle properly before walking towards the entrance, calmly walking in with Leon closely behind, having left his helmet attached to the bike. Hearing the whimsical charm of bells as they entered the door to the common room, Mondo grinned as his eyes met with the older members of the gang, briefly engaging in conversation before putting his arm around Leon’s shoulder and stalking off to do what he initially came here for: making his boyfriend feel so good he couldn’t feel his thighs. 

Leaning over and kissing Leon on the lips, Mondo sighed through his nose as he opened up the door to his personal bedroom, walking in quickly and shutting the door behind them. Leon bit his lip in expectance, shoving Mondo against the back of the door and kissing him harshly and passionately. Mondo moaned sweetly, the luxurious noise muffled against Leon’s mouth, as he moved his hands from Leon’s hips to his ass, squeezing the meaty athlete’s cheeks with vigor. Leon cried out then, parting his mouth from Mondo’s and shifting his hands towards Mondo’s chest, squeezing the deliciously large girth that was Mondo’s sweet, sweet man-titties. Mondo grunted, shoving Leon away from him and onto his bed, crawling on top of the boy and glancing at him with a hungry look that spoke wonders about his libido. 

“Take off your pants,” Mondo demanded, his gaze focused on Leon’s warming cheeks and into his passionate eyes. Leon nodded, his eyes blinking a couple more times than necessary, and hands shuffling around his pants and pulling down the tight fabric, leaving on his boxer briefs. Mondo smiled at the noticeable tent in his underpants, pressing a warm palm against it and rubbing up-and-down slowly. Leon moaned lowly, his hips shifting around in a weak attempt to get him to touch him faster or harder or something more, just something more, please. 

“M-More,” Leon stuttered out, looking up at Mondo with an unsure expression on his face, to which Mondo responded with a slightly gaped mouth and a quick clearing of his throat. Leon took that as a good sign. 

Gripping the top of Leon’s underwear, Mondo pulled them down slowly and reveled in the lovely way Leon’s dick popped out, gripping the semi-hard member in his hand and spitting roughly, successfully lubricating the yummy body-part and thusly began jacking the boy off with a decently fast pace that milked out sighs and moans from Leon that were music to Mondo’s ears. Eventually, Mondo began quickening his pace, his hips straddling one of Leon’s legs while both hands worked on his cock. Leon, meanwhile, was having one hell of a good time; his mind going absolutely blank at the combination of good treatment to his dick and a ridiculously attractive man giving him said good treatment. It was almost heavenly, but even he knew when it was time to stop the goodness and move on to different things. 

Reaching a hand over to stop Mondo’s quickly moving hands, Leon swallowed back a moan as he gripped Mondo’s wrists, receiving a confused expression in return.

“What’s wrong?” Mondo asked nervously, shifting his hips and gazing down at his obviously sexually aroused partner. Leon sighed blissfully, sitting up and beginning to unzip Mondo’s pants. Gripping Mondo’s gorgeously red-tinted dick, Leon repositioned himself before pressing their dicks together, using both of his hands to get the best sensations for them both. Mondo sighed out a high “oh” as he felt his thighs shake, his fingers reaching up to curl into Leon’s forest of fiery red hair, his mouth slightly gaped as he reveled in the feeling of another dick so close to his own and feeling Leon all over his cock. If he didn’t watch himself, he would cum prematurely and embarrass the hell out of himself. 

“Leon, I can’t h-hold out for too long, you know,” Mondo stuttered out, his hips involuntarily rutting against Leon’s dick and hands. Leon gasped at the feeling, removing his hands to grind back against Mondo and almost let himself fall prey to the feeling and just hump the shit out of Mondo until he invariably came so hard he passed out. 

“It’s okay, neither can I,” Leon airily said back, his breath coming out in short puffs and arms curling around Mondo’s broad shoulders as he rocked his hips against Mondo, light sweat beading on his back and thighs from the workout. Mondo, meanwhile, was losing the battle of controlling his hips and shoved Leon down, rutting his dick quickly against Leon’s, his mouth oozing out cry after cry of his immense pleasure. 

“Leon, Leon, Leon, Leon, Leon,” Mondo chanted over and over, his voice becoming strained and full of desperate arousal. Leon bit his lip and weakly grinded back, his hips smacking against Mondo’s audibly as he felt that tidal wave of an orgasm come closer and closer to crashing, until he did come with a near-scream, his hips rutting up once more before holding the position, hot cum squirting out only to be mixed with their sweat and smeared by Mondo’s desperate hips and drowned out by his cries of pleasure and quickly approaching orgasmic bliss. Coming with a final cry of “Leon!”, Mondo wrapped his arms tightly around Leon’s middle, his red face buried in the other boy’s chest as his shaky hips rested against Leon and more cum was added to the growing puddle. 

Collapsing onto the other boy, Mondo loosened his grip and buried his face into the crook of Leon’s neck, sighing and trying to catch his breath. Leon smiled, feeling kinda gross from the excess amount of various body fluids that currently covered his stomach, but ignored the feeling to watch Mondo’s pink lips suck breath after hurried breath.

It was rather relaxing, and he was close to dozing off right then and there, laid on top of the black sheets, slightly moist from sweat, in the Crazy Diamond’s hideout during what should have been their senior year class assembly. And when he thought about why he shouldn’t take a nap, he realized there were no legitimate reasons and decided to give up his fight against sleep, muttering a gentle “goodnight” as he felt his consciousness slipping. Mondo looked up at the boy, almost snorting at the cute and innocent expression before sighing and deciding, well, fuck it, and passed out as well, his arms still circled haphazardly around Leon.


End file.
